ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Edgar Caravan
Sir Edgar Caravan is a minor yet crucial character from the 2010 book The Super Babies: Book I: Pride of the Super Babies. Background Personality Sir Edgar Caravan seems to portray some of the classic traits of the Knight in shining armor he is: compassion, strength, chivalry, and absolute courage. He was a feared and extremely powerful opponent on the battlefield. When someone visited him, he always dropped what he was doing right away. Appearances ''The Super Babies: Book I: Pride of the Super Babies Knighthood It was said that over the course of his career, he engaged in battles on all six continents, save for Antarctica. On one occasion, he was alone when a horde of tigers tried to kill him, only to take out each of them in their turn. On another occasion, he fought evil men from Ancient Rome in a chariot whilst driving backwards. Eventually, he became a mortal enemy to the Legions of Metta and a significant contributor to the fight against them. After Valarie Lethletera left the organization, Edgar led many people who were willing to risk their lives to fight Metta to oppose Lady Xamera. Believing the opposition would be short-lived, Xamera placed a high bounty on his head and founded a relatively formal organization called the Reapers led by the vampire Kohor. At some point, Edgar met Kohor, as he grimly recognized the vampire in 920 AD. Apart from his fighting skills, Edgar revolutionized his people with wondrous inventions. Capture and demise Eventually, Kohor and his men successfully captured Sir Edgar, but he was forced to summon Xamera when Sir Edgar easily incapacitated the Reapers. Sir Edgar flung his sword at Kohor, only for Xamera to deflect it with her powers. The remaining Reapers stunned Sir Edgar, knocking him out while they brought him prisoner to Xamera's fortress. When he awoke, he found he was shackled from head to foot. Xamera, who was waiting for him to regain consciousness, had decided to make his death humiliating by killing him in front of all the Knights. When Sir Edgar awoke, he and Xamera taunted each other until she decided no purpose was being served and sarcastically offered him a chance to beg for mercy. In response, Sir Edgar utters the prophecy of the Chosen One and Xamera listened intently. When he was finished, Xamera ordered him to be killed. Edgar's death was presumably executed successfully. Post-mortem After his execution, the ghost of Sir Edgar Caravan somehow created the Voice of Sir Edgar Caravan to ensure his prophecy would be fulfilled. Three scrolls were laden in remote and perilous hiding places where no one could find them. Sir Edgar's prophecy came to pass when Lindsay Kellerman, the Chosen One Edgar had spoken of, destroyed the leader of history's most infamous Dark Order, the NoHeads, alongside a superhero named Baby Intelligence. While the two babies were recuperating after the fight, Sir Edgar appeared to Kellerman, who was struggling to fight off flashes of red light and tormenting memories that came with the after-effects of the Voice. It is unknown what words were exchanged, but Sir Edgar finally left her subconscious and proceeded to comfort Baby Intelligence, thanking him profoundly for the effort he put into finding the three scrolls. He forbade Baby Intelligence from using the Voice against anyone else and asked him not to speak of their mental encounter. Now that his final purpose had been served, Sir Edgar prepared to dissolve into the netherworld, not knowing what awaited him but feeling immense relief, being the only known ghost to leave the mortal world. The Super Babies: Book II: The Blabberish Singer Although Sir Edgar Caravan does not make a direct appearance in this book, he is mentioned by Baby Intelligence, who says that he's not allowed to use the Voice at his leisure, and that even if he was, he wouldn't want to. Relationships Lady Xamera Undoubtedly, Lady Xamera was the archenemy of Sir Edgar Caravan. Edgar opposed the Legions enough to create an army in order to bring Xamera down. In turn, Xamera despised him as much as he despised her. Eventually, Kohor and his men successfully captured Sir Edgar. Deciding to make his death humiliating, Xamera decided to kill him in front of all the Knights. Etymology Derived from the Old English elements ''ead "rich, blessed" and gar "spear". This was the name of a 10th-century English king who is regarded as a saint. The name did not survive long after the Norman conquest, but it was revived in the 18th century, in part due to a character by this name in Sir Walter Scott's novel 'The Bride of Lammermoor' (1819). Famous bearers include author and poet Edgar Allan Poe (1809-1849), French impressionist painter Edgar Degas (1834-1917), and author Edgar Rice Burroughs (1875-1950). Trivia *Sir Edgar Caravan has the distinction of being the first mutated character introduced in the series, when an alien plans on paying him a visit. Only the aforementioned alien and his boss are introduced before him. **However in the graphic novels, Sir Edgar is the second mutated character introduced as Lady Xamera appears before him. He is the second overall character introduced in the comic series, as well as the first human being introduced. References Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:The Super Babies characters Category:Mutants Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Spirits Category:Deceased